Shadows Of Tilverton
Shadows of Tilverton is a 24/7 persistent world set in the Forgotten Realms. It has a staff of friendly Dungeon Masters who facilitate player-lead initiatives in the game world and ensure that characters are able to affect their surroundings and carve out their own spheres of influence. Many of the Dungeon Masters have years of experience in the Neverwinter Nights medium. Hak paks and connection information are available from the server's forumshttp://www.shadowsoftilverton.com. The server employs a wide variety of custom content from the community, a script base which has been written exclusively for the Shadows of Tilverton module, and extensive use of NWNx technologies to provide the best technical platform to support the roleplay occurring in-character. The module is under continuous development, with new features being added on a regular basis. The module is built by professional programmers, ensuring an emphasis on both quality and innovation. As a result, Shadows of Tilverton is one of the most advanced servers available for play. After a bit of downtime, this excellent server was recently (August 2013) rebooted by Ave. Some of the features of Shadows of Tilverton are the following. * Eight new custom prestige classes * Dozens of new spells * Every base class and most prestige classes get expanded options and abilities! * Crush your enemies using Barbarian RAGEPOWERS! * The fighter class has been made much more versatile and useful with many new options for fighter feats * Rogues are much more customizable, with numerous new rogue feat options to fit a variety of character concepts * Bards gain new spells, more proficiencies, ability to cast bard spells with light armor and bucklers, and proper arcane spellcasting progression with arcane prestige classes, as well as more skill points. * Rangers get improved feat progression for archery and two-weapon fighting, and Hide In Plain Sight at level 17, and more skill points. * Monks can use their improved monk attack bonus progression with other weapons including the shuriken and quarterstaff * The paladin class has been expanded to include ‘anti-paladins’ of other alignments, such as chaotic good or lawful evil, allowing players to roleplay new character concepts. * Clerics, sorcerers, wizards, and druids receive expanded spell lists * Dozens of new feats including practiced spellcaster, greater weapon focus, armor focus, bloodline aspirant, shot on the run, natural spell, weapon focus touch attack, augment summoning, manyshot, and skilled city dweller * An expanded list of Forgotten Realms domains for clerics * Buffs to some less commonly used feats like resist poison, blinding speed, and dirty fighting * Many other rebalances to previously underpowered feats and classes * A rework and expansion of the Red Dragon Disciple class - players can now choose from among 20 draconic and nondraconic bloodlines! * Fully automated player housing system that lets players instantly upload housing areas they create into the module, without the need for a server reset or staff intervention * Ave’s NWN scripted boating system: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5o093tK-X80 * Many of the features described above are a result of feature requests from players * New challenging dungeons * Many beautiful roleplay areas throughout the module * A versatile and useful custom player crafting system